Chapter 17
'''Chapter 17 '''is the 17th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary ‘Open Day’ is organized by Seika high. It is an annual event and students participate in different activities. The girls are excited because of the canteen activity. Misaki tells them that it is useless to depend on the other guys for physical labour. Pulling out Soutarou (who is tied in ropes) Misaki says that the girls should use him. Shouichirou shows up and tells Soutarou that his punishment will be over if he helps out in the canteen. Soutarou tries to run away many times and even tries to hypnotize Shouichirou, but fails because everytime he finds Misaki glaring at him. Misaki notices that Soutarou became quite nervous when a girl grabbed him because she toppled over a chair. After that, The girls show their costumes to Misaki which shocks her because they have made it perfectly. The ‘Open Day’ arrives and Misaki welocomes the students from other schools. Some girls follow her to explore the school when they notice Takumi and are completely mesmerized by his looks.Without even asking him, Misaki tells the sinking soccer club that Takumi wants to attract customers for them. While Takumi is speechless, the soccer club seems to have regained it’s spirits. The other clubs come forward as well, telling Takumi to help them as well. In the canteen, Soutarou is telling the girls that he can’t serve the customers. Sakura tells him that everyone should have the fun together. Soutarou freaks out after seeing Shouichirou’s outfit but the girls keep on insisting. On the other hand, Takumi is helping out the football club and then, the baseball club (Takumi is very good at sports ). Misaki and the girls reach the canteen and the girls are surprised to see everyone in cute Maid outfits. Sakura offer Misaki to join them as well but she rejects (fears that her secret might be exposed). Shizuko says that it feels nice to see the girls and guys hanging out together. She says that it would be great if this atmosphere remains everyday. Misaki smiles and decides that she should put on some costume as well and help the girls. She is about to head to the changing room when she is shocked to see Soutarou in an outfit with bunny ears. Soutarou says that this is the reason why he hates girls and they are easily broken. Misaki is surprised and tells him that he has become more talkative. Misaki asks him if he still thinks that girls are weak and vulnerable. And it’s time to stop running away, much to his surprise. Misaki leaves. Takumi is helping out another club and more club members ask him to help them. Takumi says, with a fearful expression, that this is enough. And all the guys suddenly became silent due to fear. In the canteen, one of the girls wishes to enroll in Seika. Misaki looks happy but is told by that girl’s friends that she has always been afraid of guys and this Takumis making her hesitant. Soutarou is shocked and remembers his past when his Dad told him that girls are fragile and scary and he must stay away from them. Misaki pulls Soutarou in front of the girl asking if she is afraid of him. Soutarou calms down (remembering what Misaki told him earlier) and hypnotizes the girl telling her not to be scared from guys anymore. The girl and her friends laugh with her saying that somehow she is not afraid anymore. The ‘Open Day’ comes to an end and Misaki tells Soutarou that his debt is over and he can go home. When she leaves, Soutarou thanks her for hard work. Misaki is then seen with Takumi who is carrying her over his shoulder. Misaki tells him to put her down and is annoyed because he isn’t saying anything. He puts her down and asks if she is satisfied with Soutarou’s punishment and demands that he should be awarded now. Misaki thanks him but Takumi says that it’s not enough. Misaki then pats him on his head saying that he did a great job, much to his surprise. He smiles asking if he can attack her which makes Misaki blushes and she shouts at him. Shouichirou is seen wearing a female outfit (and nobody noticed that he was a guy). He tells Soutarou, with a tearful expression, that the girls forced him to wear that and the chapter ends. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters